Azula's Assassins
by MissMouseIsModest
Summary: Zuko and Katara have finally found their love for one another, but just when everything seems perfect, Azula is bent on revenge and splits them apart. But little does she know how badly she's underestimated the power of true love. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just so ya know, this is my first Zutara fanfic i've ever written, and it's dedicated to all of my great friends. I heart ya guys! **

_**Please review**_**, I really want to know if I should continue on with it! and I hope you enjoy it :D**

_**Introduction:**_

**So we all know how the Avatar series finale ended—Aang was able to defeat Ozai, Azula looses herself to madness, Zuko becomes Firelord, and peace is declared as the war ended. Oh yeah, and Katara and Aang decide to be together forever. But this is a Zutara story, so I just couldn't let that happen :) This story will pick up right where the finale left off, about a month or two later. Don't worry, there's gonna be tons of action and yummy Zutara-ness ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Katara stared outside the window of her exotic new summer home on Ember Island as she watched the waves roll onto the sand and the enormous palm trees sway in the warm tropical breeze. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the enticing salty air, she couldn't help but let her mind wander off.

Ever since Zuko was crowned Firelord a short month ago and declared the world in an era of peace, he and everyone else in the gaang have been practically drowned with things to do—achieving peace apparently took a lot more than just defeating Ozai to get the world back into balance. Because of the high stress levels, the gaang decided to take a few weeks off for some much needed vacation time. Sokka went with Suki back to Kioshi Island where they could celebrate, Zuko had gone to his summer home here on Ember Island, Toph went back to her home to patch things up with her parents, and Aang decided to skip vacation time and went to Ba Sing Se where he was needed the most.

Bringing world peace was not the only thing that had changed for Katara. She realized that she had a change of heart. She could never love Aang anymore than just a really good friend. Being the Avatar, he had many duties to fill and could never spend any time with Katara anyways; if he did it would have been selfish. The time that he spends with her would be time he could have spent saving someone's life. But other than that, Aang was clingy, childish, and just immature. Not to mention a foot or two shorter than her. No, Katara couldn't stay in a romantic relationship with him. It would be selfish of her, and Katara just…well she just can't think of him that way.

Katara decided that this change of heart came around on the day that she stood by Zuko when he was crowned Firelord. That was not only the day that he had declared the war over and the world be at peace; It was the day Katara realized how much Zuko had changed. He had changed for the better. Now he was kinder, happier. Katara only saw goodness in him. _I don't need someone like Aang…I need someone like _him_. _The realization struck her like a ton of bricks when she found the truth in her own words. So it was then that Katara understood that she would have to break Aang's heart so she could find her own happiness.

So she did.

Katara sighed as she remembered the look on Aang's pained face when she told him she could no longer be with him.

"_Katara I…I don't understand…are you…rejecting me?" A few tears welled up in the Avatar's devastated grey eyes. _

"_Yes, Aang…I'm sorry." Katara whispered as she looked away. She couldn't face the hurt she was inflicting on her long-time friend. _

Although that familiar feeling of guilt at the pit of her stomach seemed to settle in once again, she calmed down as the corner of her lip turned up in a weak smile. _He'll find someone that will make him happy…Just like me. _Her weak smile transformed into a full-blown grin as her stomach seemed to be doing flips when she thought about Zuko's smile-something that didn't happen too often-but was amazing to see.

Katara was dropped back into reality when she remembered what she was here on Ember Island for. Instead of going back to the South Pole like everyone had expected her to do, she decided to stay in one of the small vacation homes at Ember Island that Zuko's family once used. It wasn't anything like his royal beach estate; but it was still nice that he let her use it.

"_What's mine is yours!"_ _He smiled brilliantly at her in a way that seemed to make Katara's heart stop._

But she needed time alone with Zuko, to be able to confess her feelings, even if he didn't return them. That thought instantly crushed her good mood. Sighing once again, she looked down at the piece of blank parchment on the table and the quill in her other hand. _Maybe I shouldn't do this…_she chewed on her lip, contemplating her next she narrowed her eyes with a new found determination. _No, Katara. You _have _to do this. It's the only way you'll be able to find out his true feelings for you._ So with that thought in mind, she began to vigorously scroll a short, simple note that could decide her whole fate.

_Zuko,_

_Meet me on the Dock at sundown._

_Come alone._

_Katara_

Katara held the note in her hands carefully folded it in half. She couldn't help but start to feel doubt start to drown her thoughts. _What if he doesn't come? What if I can't tell him? Maybe he won't return the feelings I have for him…maybe I'll be alone and sad for the rest of my life._ She pouted at the unfairness of the situation.

A warm breeze from outside found its way through the open bay windows and swirled around Katara, twirling her thick hair. The air was getting noticeably warmer as the time was approaching midday. Katara used her bending ability to wipe the sweat that started to collect on her forehead as she stood up and walked towards her full-length mirror in her bedroom.

Being in the fire nation, Katara couldn't exactly dress in her usual cerulean parkas. So she swapped out her usual blue-toned outfits for some more suitable red-and-gold ones, taking advantage of the use she now had for the best tailors and dress shops in the entire fire nation. Her top is cut short at the hem-a good 5 inches or so above her belly button- and is a bright scarlet while the strappy sleeves simply hang off her small shoulders. The neckline of the small, dainty shirt is cut to show some cleavage, and the trim is a deep gold, almost a melted-caramel color that shines in the sunlight. So of course, the skirt had to be just as flattering; it's long and flowing, a matching scarlet color, that hugs Katara's hips and freely glides down to her ankles while still giving her curvy figure a great definition. A slit on either side of the skirt is cut up from the ankles to the middle of her thighs, showing off her long dark legs. The trim is also laced with gold, and a satiny topaz sash was slung around her waist, covering one hip and tied in a small knot on the other. Just too complete the stunning look, Katara threw on some gold bands to wear on her wrist, as well as a gorgeous ruby gemstone strung on a thin silver chain around her neck.

Katara didn't usually dress in a way that was so revealing, but she thought that for tonight would be an appropriate attire. Satisfied, she smiled at her reflection, and decided to wear her deep brunette hair in the usual half-bun as the rest of her thick wavy locks flowed past her shoulders freely. With one last glance at the mirror, she slipped on her sandals, grabbed the note and headed out the door.

She had to be fast while delivering the note…Katara knew that it wouldn't be good for anyone to see her act so shady delivering a mysterious letter to the Firelord's estate. Ever since the gaang had ended the war, they have constantly been in the public eye. Everywhere they went, they were always stopped by a mob of onlookers begging to hear their story, even though everyone knew it already. It was all really starting to wear Katara down, especially because every move she made every single day seemed to be documented and questioned. And it would be the worst thing to have everyone think that she was sneaking around the Firelord's summer estate…the rumors they would think of could be horrendous. Katara shivered plesantly. _Bad rumors, or _bad _ones? _Katara mentally slapped herself. _Focus!_ She rolled her eyes at her inner self.

* * *

Katara tried to act casual as she strode towards Zuko's summer estate, which was only a short walk away, but her nerves made her feel keyed-up and jumpy. Not only was she doing a poor job at making anyone not be suspicious of her, but the fear of rejection was heavy on her heart, the worry and the possibility of Zuko not coming weighed down on her thoughts. _What if he doesn't even _want _to see me? _She looked down at the small parchment folded in her hand…it didn't feel so small. It felt like it weighed a million pounds. She was just thankful that she knew the Firelord wasn't at his summer estate today-He had left late last night back to the mainland for an important meeting. Katara didn't know what it was about—she knew it was confidential, Firelord-only kind of stuff she didn't care to know about. But he should be back anytime, as he told her he would arrive back at Ember Island before sundown. The only thing worse than being caught by a guard as she headed to the Firelord's doorstep with a questionable letter was being caught by the Firelord himself. Especially since this letter was not for him to read in her presence.

Once Katara finally reached the steps entrance to the massive Royal Family's estate, a guard who had a post near the entrance of the home watched her timidly walk up the steps to the entrance with light feet, looking over her shoulder, almost with a guilty look on her face. _Maybe she's lost…_The guard frowned. He hated giving directions to stupid tourists.

"Uh, Ma'am, can I help you?" He raised an eyebrow, voice deep.

Katara jumped a little and turned to the guard, then smiled sheepishly.

"Are you looking for someone?" The guard asked again with a bored tone.

Katara quickly spoke up.

"Oh umm, no I'm alright…I just need to deliver this letter to Firelord Zuko." She tried to wave the guard off and continue with her mission, but he couldn't seem to stop pestering her. She rolled her eyes when the guard kept interrupting her important work.

"We'll if you give it to me I can assure you that I'll be able to give it to him safely…" The guard sounded more confused than helpful, and slowly overturned his hand in an unsure gesture to take the letter.

Katara stopped him immediately. "No no, it's okay." She quickly reassured him and laughed a nervous, shaky giggle. "I'm sure he'll get it if I just leave it here." She placed the note on top of the enormous bronze handle on one of the front doors, and quickly began to retreat.

"Uh, alright…?" The guard just shrugged it off and continued working at his post.

Once Katara set down the letter and saw the guard had gone back to his post, she could think of running away. All she wanted to do was run and put as much distance between her and that piece of parchment as she possibly could.

* * *

When Katara finally reached the Dock at the beach, she collapsed in an exhausted heap on the sand. Her lungs worked double time for air, her legs burned and screamed for mercy. As soon as she regained her strength, she heaved her worn body onto the Dock and took a few more deep breaths. The sun told her that she still had a few hours before sundown…and hopefully a few hours before she could see Zuko. Her thoughts were now in an entirely different realm as she daydreamed about him, her body slowly recuperating as she did so. Her legs dangled off the edge of the Dock, and she mindlessly teased the waves as she bended the water, though she was not really paying attention to it at all. She loved how this was the one place on Ember Island that was deserted; It used to be a private dock for loading the Royal Family's personal boat, but now it's no longer used. This Dock was special to Katara because it's the only place that Zuko and she know about, the best kept secret on Ember Island. Katara smiled.

The evening breeze swept across the beach, making the magnificent palm trees sway and searavens to squak in the distance. All the creatures of the island seemed to be preparing for nightfall; the Sealguanas finding shelter in the brush and the hermit crabs scuttled along in the sand to find a nice place to settle down for the night. The cooler breeze died down, leaving the air cooler, although it was still considerably warm. Eventually most of the sunlight had faded, leaving the world to be illuminated by the half-moon's glow. The brush, the trees, all of the vegetation was dark and the waves were a deep and hypnotizing navy color which contrasted greatly with the white, grainy sand that seemed to glow.

Katara reminisced for a while longer, until it was a while past sundown. Her nerves were finally about to get the best of her, and the more time that passed the more she gave into despair. Maybe Zuko didn't want to come, maybe he didn't get the letter, maybe he was too busy...she sighed and struggled to keep from crying. All she wanted was to tell him she loved him, to have him wrap her up in his arms, to kiss him…and she might never get the chance too. Now a small tear escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. _No. He'll come. He has too…_ but a look in the direction of the sun that had disappeared below the waves seemed to prove her wrong.

The sound of a snapping twig startled her, and she whirled around to get a look behind her. She reflexivley reached for her waterskin and cursed when she realized she had left it back at home. A small whisper came from the collection of mangrove trees that surrounded the Dock. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the silhouette of a tall man, one that she couldn't have mistaken to be Zuko.

"…Katara?" he said breathlessly into the night air.

**

* * *

**

Uh oh, what's gonna happen? Will Katara really confess to Zuko? What will he think? Omigosh, the suspense is killing me! Haha!

**Well I hope you guys liked that first chapter :D Please review and tell me what you think! I'll get the second chapter posted ASAP, so don't worry!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys-here's chapter 2! I really hope you like it! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Beautiful Jade, my first reviewer :D Thanks Beautiful Jade!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Zuko was returning to his summer home on his Palanquin after a particularly long day. He had gone back to the mainland to discuss the highly-classified, intense subject regarding Azula. Zuko frowned and rubbed his temples as he tried to get the maddening thoughts out of his head, yet they still replayed in his mind like a sick horror movie.

Azula had gone mad. She was insane and was a huge threat to everyone around her. For the past month she had been held at the Boiling Rock, locked away in maximum security in solitary confinement, but not even this could contain the monster named Azula. She would spend all day and night screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason. Azula constantly sobbed and wailed, although she never seemed to speak any words. She had made the prison staff's lives miserable and even burned two of the guards who tried to calm her down; no one could get near her, let alone talk to her. Anyone who had tried to communicate with her wouldn't get much of a response-just a feral snarl or two in their direction. Eventually, her hands and wrists had to be bound in order to keep from hurting herself or any of the guards near her…even the warden was at a loss of what to do to contain her. Zuko frowned deeper as he remembered what had happened just a month ago that would determine his sister's awful fate forever.

_Zuko listened intently in the meeting chamber as the warden listed complaints about his sister._

"_Firelord Zuko, you must understand. She is making all of our lives hell. The guards cannot take the stress or handle the dangerous situation anymore-not a single prisoner we've ever had has been this hard to handle. We can't feed her without fear of losing fingers. The guards are losing their minds because they hear nothing but her deafening screams. She refuses to speak with anyone, and every day her erratic behavior just gets worse. I believe it is only fair that she be removed…locked away somewhere where she can't hurt anyone anymore."_

_Zuko sighed, wondering what he could do. The Boiling Rock is, of course, the highest security prison known to the fire nation…If she couldn't be contained there, then there weren't many other places that could hold her._

"_What is it that you suggest then, warden? We don't have many options."_

_The warden scratched his chin thoughtfully. _

"_Well, there is one thing we may be able to do…I'm sure that the Avatar wouldn't mind taking away her bending." An evil glint in his eye sparked. _

_Zuko frowned. "Just taking away Azula's bending won't help much. She will still be able to inflict damage among your staff and herself. I fear that doing anything else to upset her will cause her to become more…uncontrollable." Zuko wracked his brain thinking of ideas._

_Zhu Min, one of the Firelord's most trusted advisors, decided it was time to speak up when a thoughtful silence swept over the meeting room. He nervously chewed on his lip, not sure if his idea was too harsh or difficult to accomplish._

"_My lord, if I may suggest something?" Zuko nodded his head for permission to speak. "It seems as though everyone has forgotten about the Royal Family's secret prison. Have you not considered transferring Azula to…The Tunnels?" The hesitation in Zhu Min's voice clearly showed how he rightfully feared the subject._

_Zuko widened his eyes in surprise. He _had _forgotten about The Tunnels. It was the Royal Family's private prison, a dozen secret underground chambers for the fire nation's worst threats hidden just underneath the volcano on Ember Island…People placed there were often constantly drugged just in order to be subdued. They lived out the rest of their miserable lives in the dark, having no idea where they are. No one has ever escaped The Tunnels, seeing that the entire prison is surrounded by the boiling lava._

_Zuko didn't want to consider The Tunnels as a place to ship off his little sister to. The few prisoners that were kept there were often beaten, starved and neglected. He could never escape the guilt that he would have from sending Azula there, no matter how much of an awful monster she was. But his nation was counting on him to make a decision, and he had to do it for them. It was the only option that could keep even Azula contained. Or at least he hoped._

_With a long drawn out breath, the Firelord spoke, trying hard to cover the sound of strain in his voice with confidence. _

"_Thank you for the suggestion Zhu Min…it seems that The Tunnels would be the best option for Azula." He closed his eyes and considered his sisters fate for one last time, hoping that his decision would be worth it. "I want Azula to be sent to The Tunnels by tomorrow morning." He pointed to his four advisers on his either side. "Make sure you prepare The Tunnels for her arrival." Then Zuko looked at the warden who had a cruel smile on his face. "And you, make sure you tell my sister exactly what's going to happen to her, even if she won't listen. Have her…ready to be picked up by early morning." Zuko couldn't stand talking about anyone-not even Azula-as if she were garbage._

Today was the meeting that finalized Azula's fate, and today marked the first week she had been transferred to The Tunnels.

"Where here, Firelord Zuko." Zuko snapped out of his daydream as his palanquin bearers announced his arrival home. He sighed, trying to shake the fatigue, and stepped out of the elaborate palanquin. When his personal guards tried to escort him to his enormous summer estate, he just waved them off and plastered on a face of happiness.

"Why don't you relax and take the night off? We're on vacation!" Zuko tried- and failed -to make the guards believe that he was carefree and happily sending them off. The truth is, Zuko just wanted to be alone. The two personal guards just looked at each other, but decided that they wouldn't pass up an opportunity for a night off. They hesitated for a minute just to be sure that the Firelord was being serious.

Zuko sighed and started towards his summer home solemnly, trying to shake off the bad feelings that were harbored up inside him. Once he reached the porch, he sighed again and looked over his shoulder, his brilliant burning eyes staring out into the ocean. He loved the ocean, how it just seemed so clean. It felt like he could just float away into oblivion, and be able to forget about everything.

The Firelord's daydreams were interrupted when his finger tips knocked down a foreign object as he reached for the door handle. Looking down to investigate what had just fallen to his feet, he picked up a small, plain piece of parchment. His curiosity grew as he flipped the folded letter and saw that it was addressed to him.

_Zuko,_

_Meet me on the Dock at sundown._

_Come alone._

_Katara_

Thoughts ran through Zuko's mind at an incredible pace. _What if she's hurt? Why do I need to come alone? Is she okay? _Zuko stared hard at the letter as if it could give him the answers. Reading the note again, he glanced up at the sky. It was already late sundown.

_Dammit! I'll never be able to make it to the beach on time! _Zuko pushed the large polished door open with enough force for it to fly open and hit the wall on the inside, but Zuko hardly stopped to assess the damage that was done. He dashed through the door and sprinted as fast as he could down the long corridors leading to his bed chamber, his thoughts filled with concern and worry for Katara.

Zuko had always been captivated by Katara with her exotic looks, her dark skin and her stunning cerulean eyes. He had always loved how she was always so sure of herself, how she always had hope and courage. He felt a little guilty for tying her to a tree when he was on the hunt for the Avatar and even worse when he had knocked her out when they fought at the North Pole, but nothing compared to the guilt that still haunted him when he had betrayed her in the Crystal Catacombs. When he had helped Katara find closure with her mother's killer, he did everything he could to regain her trust and prove to her how he had changed…when she finally seemed to accept it he knew more than ever how he truly admired her and wanted her acceptance. But eventually those feelings grew into something more…he really did more than care for her. He held the deepest concern in his heart for her. Although he never wanted to acknowledge these feelings because he knew they would never be returned, he still wanted to do everything in his power to keep harm from befalling her, which only made him pick up his pace as he finally reached his bedchamber.

* * *

Not taking any extra time to light a candle in the dark room, Zuko marched to the oversized wooden wardrobe and blindly felt around for a grey, soft fabric. Finally having found it, he hardly broke his stride as he slipped a long cloak over his head. This cloak was perfect for him when he wanted to stay unnoticed; it was grey and dull as it didn't obviously state that he was fire nation royalty, and the hood was long enough to hide his scar well. He sprinted out the door once more, his mind set on getting to the front door as fast as humanly possible, which will ultimately lead him to Katara.

_If she's still there…_Zuko worried as he glanced out a nearby window. It was now completely dark outside, and he cursed himself for being so slow. If it were up to him he would already be at the Dock, with Katara in his arms, telling her that everything would be okay, even though he wasn't exactly sure what was wrong.

Zuko finally reached the front door, swung it open again, thankful that he didn't run into any servants or guards along the way. While stealthily making his way closer to the beach, he repeated a single phrase over and over that helped him keep his momentum going. _I'm coming Katara…I'm coming…please wait for me, I'm coming…_he hardly stopped to take in how beautiful the moon looked as it shone brightly onto the island. Breaking into a steady-paced jog, he flipped the hood over his head began to make way for the Dock…and hopefully to Katara.

But his silent pursuit was cut off when he caught a glimpse of a swinging lantern out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Who goes there?" A pair of guards patrolling the beach caught a sight of this ominous form and was immediately alarmed. Zuko dove into the nearest bunch of shrubs and vegetation in hopes he could evade the two guards. They took a few cautious steps forward to investigate the mangrove where they had caught a fleeting glimpse of movement. "Who goes there?" The guard repeated and held up his lantern in hopes it would show him a face, but Zuko's cloak kept him well hidden. They listened for another minute but got no reply.

"Let's go. It was probably just a seaguana or some other creature of the night." Zuko's heart was racing as he hid behind a rather wide trunk of a palm tree. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that would make the guards disappear. _I'm coming Katara…_

"You're right. Let's go." They tromped away slowly, still cautious of their surroundings. Waiting until they were out of earshot, Zuko quietly got up and started to wearily make his way down the beach.

* * *

The Dock was now very close…he could see it clearly in the moonlight glistening off the waves, and could see how the Dock had become so deteriorated and worn-down. A faint sniffling noise shocked him as it tore through the silence and he dove again into the nearest thicket of mangrove trees and bushes he could find for cover, hoping he had dodged whatever it was that could have seen him. But he heard it again, and knew it wasn't the sound of any guards.

The sniffling continued once or twice, and he was able to make out the faint shape of a girl sitting on the Dock, her feet dangling off of it, hands cupped in her face. She was hunched forward, like she was crying. Then he realized who it was.

"…Katara?" He whispered quietly. He wasn't sure if she had heard him, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if it _was_ her. _Well of _course _it's her. Who else knew about the Dock anyways? Azula? This definatly wasn't her. _The figure sitting there on the Dock lifted a frail hand-and it looked like she wiped her cheek, he couldn't be sure-and stared into his direction.

"Zuko? …Is that you?" He thought he may have heard something behind her shaky voice, something like hope. Happiness, maybe?

"Yes," He stood up, walking towards her a little hesitantly. _Why has she been crying? Something must be wrong._ He jumped onto the Dock and stood not too far away from her, as she stood up and faced him too. "Why did you need to see me? Why did I have to come alone? Are you…are you hurt?" Zuko's rough voice cracked. He wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her, but had to resist.

"No, Zuko…I'm fine." He was close enough to see how the moon illuminated the features in her face, highlighting her beautiful, deep eyes. But looking into those eyes he saw a great pain, like she was hiding something from him. Katara fidgeted a little and bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "I just…um…wanted to see how you were doing." She gave him a shaky smile, which was nothing compared to the smile he wished to see.

"See how I was doing?" Zuko's face twisted in confusion. He was so sure that Katara only wanted to avoid him. She could never trust him again, so why would she ever care about him?

"Well, umm, actually…" She stuttered, looking for the right words, and nervously fidgeted while playing with her hair. Zuko had never seen her look so uncomfortable, as if this was an incredibly awkward situation, and somehow, he found this amusing. A slight smile turned up the corner of his lip. "Well it's a long story. Just forget it." Katara turned away from him and wandered to the very edge of the dock, sitting down and looking defeated. Zuko's smile dissapeared and he felt he had no choice but to join her.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." He had a painfully concerned look on his face, golden eyes burning to know what she was thinking. Partly because of reflexes, and partly out of concern, he lifted his arm and rested it on her back. "What's bothering you?"

Katara gazed hopelessly into his eyes, and somehow, for one breathless moment, the world seemed to stop. He leaned forward and brushed away a loose strand of her thick chocolate-brown hair and said softly "You can tell me anything."

She opened her mouth like she was about to speak but no words came out. For a minute she just sat there, a little dumbstruck, by the fact that she was about to tell him everything.

"I know we have a complicated history…and…I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you since Ba Sing Se…" Zuko flinched and that familiar feeling of guilt surfaced, but he didn't remove his arm. "but I've seen how you have changed so much, Zuko." His heart skipped a few beats, and waited patiently for her to continue. "And I wanted to apologize for being so mean. You didn't deserve that from me."

Zuko felt a little stunned, because now the proximity of her being so close to him didn't feel so uneasy. _She's _apologizing _to me…She trusts me now! _A giddy feeling erupted inside of him, but he didn't let it show. _This changes everything!_ A new found hope glistened in his eyes.

"That's okay, Katara." He smiled a little. They sat like that for a minute. Katara stared silently at the waves, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so stunning in the moonlight. _No one that has ever walked the earth could ever compare to her beauty. _He didn't realize that he was leaning so closely into her until he could smell the sweet aroma that wafted off of her…it smelled so unique, like warm vanilla, so incredibly tantalizing. He then leaned back quickly, a little disappointed that he had to break away, when she returned to meet his gaze.

"I can't ignore how much you've changed." The disbelief in her voice left it sounding wispy and musical. "Now you're kind, and sweet, and funny…" She looked away again, a broad smile parting on her lips, and it sounded like she was talking more to herself than to Zuko. Then Katara quickly glanced back at him, her cheeks flushing with intense color, looking humiliated.

Zuko laughed warmly and pulled her a little closer. "Well I'm glad you trust me now." He looked down at her, feeling a little dizzy, lost in her big cerulean eyes. It reminded him about his daydreams when he was lost in his thoughts about the ocean and how big it was, how easy it would be to just dive in and swim away, to be able to forget everything.

She blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet, almost crimson now, and bashfully looked away while she began to twist her fingers in her hair again. "I think it's a little more than trust, Zuko…" She looked back to Zuko and longingly gazed into his piercing gold eyes that even looked bright and warm in the dark.

Now his world completely froze. Not just stopped…frozen. Time did nothing but stand still. The trees didn't sway, the night animals didn't scurry or make any noise…even the waves seemed suspended in time. It took a long, intense moment for it to sink into Zuko's mind. Once he remembered how to breathe, he looked at Katara's face. Her expression seemed unsure, doubtful, pained. He quickly realized he was taking too long to respond, and his mortified expression must have set her off. But he was still processing this news…this great, wonderful news… that she did more than trust him. She…well it was obvious now…_liked_ him. But instead of jumping and screaming in a fit of overwhelming joy, he just sat there, face pale and drained, looking like someone just slapped him in the face.

"You…uh…huh?" He ran his fingers through his dark hair and tried to confirm what he already knew. "You…_like me_?"

"Yes, Zuko. I do. Alot." Katara's voice cracked a little, breaking off with a nervous giggle that somehow managed to escape.

He didn't waste any time, and knew he had to seize the moment for what it was. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned forward, a little too fast, and his lips pressed against hers. At first her lips were unresponsive, her head reeling, not sure what to think. But then, just like Zuko, she surrendered into the feeling. She kissed him back, lips moving with his, completely unaware of space and time. For now, it was just them…the only two people in the world…with nothing else to worry about. The kiss was filled with so much passion neither of them wanted it to end.

They finally parted from each other, lips if only, and for a moment they gazed into each other's eyes. Zuko savored that moment, taking in all the scents of her warm vanilla flavor, how exotic she looked as the moonlight graced her features, listening to her heavy breathing. He still wanted to ask her so many questions, to tell her so much. He was just so happy that she could finally be his, that he can finally let himself recognize his feelings for her. Katara opened her mouth slowly, about to say something, until a strange snapping noise coming from behind them made them both jerk around to the mangrove thicket.

Standing there, in the dark, was the silhouette of another person. Knowing they had been discovered, the mysterious figure turned to flee. They had undoubtedly witnessed everything…and Zuko wasn't about to let them get away.

* * *

**Omigosh, who _is_ that mystery person? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter...hmm...I guess we'll have to wait and see! Please review, I really apprecieate it when you do! Its definatly a great motivator for me :D Well thanks for reading I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope ya'll had a good week-Sorry for the delayed update. I blame writers block!!**

**Hehe, hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Zuko broke away from Katara's embrace and sprinted into the mess of jungle and brush after the cloaked mystery figure. Unfortunately it was dark and he had to run at an incredible pace to keep up with the ghost-like figure, which posed a few problems. One, the tangled, unstable terrain caused Zuko to stumble a lot, and his lose footing made him fall behind instead of catching up with the mystery person. Two, Zuko didn't exactly have night vision, and seeing was becoming increasingly difficult the further he ran into the dense jungle.

"Hey! Stop!" Zuko yelled and tried to grab the runner's attention. While that familiar anger seemed to rise up within him and make his blood boil, he had to control himself from blowing the person away with a series of flaming attacks and setting the entire island on fire. The more he tried to keep on the mystery person's heels, the faster they seemed to go, even though fatigue made its presence known upon Zuko's lungs and legs.

Vines from the trees were getting lower, obstructing his view further, and the ground was becoming steeper as they went uphill. Zuko panted heavily, unable to go any further, and kneeled down in an exasperated heap, trying to breathe. He was awed by the agility this person seemed to have, who had a slight and petite frame, as they seemed to have boundless energy. Zuko guessed that they didn't even break a sweat as they seemed to glide into the depths of the jungle, finally out of sight.

_Damn!_ Zuko cursed. _They got away! _He seethed in the direction that the stalker had fled until a crash in the bushes next not far behind him gave him a start.

"Zuko!" Katara kneeled down next to him, out of breath, much like Zuko was, with concern deep in her face. "Are you alright? Who was that?" Zuko watched Katara as the grip she had on his shoulders got tighter and a mix of anger and worry crossed her face. He felt himself reach out to her, his strong hands cupping her soft cheek in an effort to reassure her.

"I'm not sure who they were, but whoever they are…they better not let me ever see them sneaking around again." Just as he stood and helped Katara up, he became more aware of his surroundings. The beach was far away now; the waves crashing against the shore only seemed to make a faint whispering sound. Glancing up at the sky, which was obscured by a mess of branches and leaves and vines, he noticed how close the giant mountain looming over them seemed to be. Squinting his eyes, Zuko felt his stomach lurch as he saw the plume of smoke bubbling out of the mountain top…that was the Ember Island volcano. Only a mile below Katara and Zuko's feet were The Tunnels.

* * *

Katara felt Zuko's hand clench as he helped her up off the dirty jungle floor. His face was paled; marred with stress and anxiety. Instantly Katara felt the atmosphere change between them. _Oh no… Something must be very, very wrong. _

"Zuko…What's the matter? What's wrong?" Katara was beginning to become frustrated when he didn't answer her. For a long and tense moment, he just glared into the distance, occupied in his own thoughts. She shifted her weight and began to feel uneasy. "Zuko, answer me!" His chest tightened and he tried to speak, but the words were choked off. In a very mechanical, cold way, he reached out to Katara and buried her in his masculine arms. Although she was confused, Katara returned the embrace, just glad she could be with him and that he was safe.

"We should go back now." Zuko tried to sound casual but his voice came off in a clipped, short tone. He held onto Katara's hand protectively, and stared into the distance one last time. Katara wondered what could possibly be running through his mind at that moment. Feeling his warm hand over her own made Katara blush. A short moment passed when Zuko looked into her eyes, and she realized he was waiting for a response.

"Oh. Yes that's probably a good idea." She agreed reluctantly, and although the ominous jungle shadows and sounds were starting to give her chills, she still just wanted to be alone with Zuko. He seemed to always help give her the sense of security, the sense of love. The thought of going back home to being alone was rather depressing. Hand in hand, they both slowly made their way out of the forest and mangrove thickets, and eventually made it back to shore.

* * *

Breaking through the masses of vines and branches that seemed to clutter the sky before, Katara could now see the breathtaking moon, stars and ocean clearly. The waves seemed calmer and more peaceful to her, though the tide was already starting to pull back into shore. The moon was about to disappear beyond the horizon, swallowed up by the waves, and a faint line of daylight painted a fraction of the night's starry ceiling. With a wistful sigh, Katara looked in the direction of her Ember Island home, the opposite way of Zuko's.

"I guess I'd better be going now…" She wasn't quite sure what to say, the situation was rather awkward. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and none of it began to sink in clearly. She looked back at the Firelord's face-he still appeared to be deep in thought about something. He glanced at her and squeezed her delicate hand before letting go.

"Do you really think that I'm going to leave you now?" He raised his eyebrow, giving stunned Katara a questioning look. "Who knows who that person could have been? Or what they wanted? They're still at large, and we have no idea where they are. I'd better walk with you and make sure you get home safely." Draping his arm over Katara's shoulder, he turned and started walking up the beach to Katara's exotic summer home.

Standing in front of her door, Katara looked up to Zuko and bid him a goodnight. He wished her the same and kissed her on the left cheek, and without hesitating he turned and walked back to his Ember Island palace. Katara was left blushing by the door, her heart racing a thousand beats per minute. Finally, she snapped out of her dumbstruck stance and went inside where she lay on her bed, thoughts swarming around her and prevented sleep from taking her.

Katara sighed, staring intently at the dark ceiling, trying to force her eyes to close. She had gone far too long without sleep, and with all of the major events that occurred today, her stress level was beginning to take a toll on her emotions. She kept replaying the moments that had transpired down on the beach, with Zuko's soft, warm lips touching her own…a smile spread on her lips and her big watery eyes softened. But then, as she recalled how she was so rudely interrupted by that person creeping around, spying on them…her fists clenched the bed sheets and a scowl replaced her angelic features. _Who _was _that? What did they want?! _Katara huffed angrily. _Why did they have to ruin the best moment in my life?! _She clenched the bed sheet with her fists tighter and grinded her teeth. Then she relaxed more, her face transforming back into its angelic self. _The best moment in my life…_

Katara then drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but Zuko, dreaming about everything she loved about him, and had a new, better hope for tomorrow.

* * *

Katara's eyes snapped open suddenly, taking in the confusing sights around her.

Somehow, while she had slept, Katara had ended up with her back on the floor. Her long legs were stretched out on the bed in front of her, completely intertwined with the sheets. Her neck was stiff and in such an awkward position she was surprised it wasn't broken, but she had a perfect view underneath the bed, where one of her two hair beads had rolled to. Katara's long arms were also twisted into some graceless position, one arm sprawled out in front of her and the other tucked underneath her back. Starting to come out of her groggy state, she yawned, and sloppily moved her hand to shield her eyes from the golden sunlight that came streaming in through her window.

Sitting up, Katara kicked her legs free from the bed sheet-trap, and stretched her arms, while planning ahead on what she would do for the day. She stood up, a little wobbly on her stiff legs, and headed towards the dresser. _I wonder what Zuko's plans are for the day…_ Her mind wandered and she was halfway zoned out, still very sleepy, while she routinely dressed for the day. When her eyes drifted around the messy room which looked like a total disaster, her eyes caught sight of her mother's precious necklace. Picking it up, Katara held the soft lace string that held the water tribe insignia on it, rubbing her thumb absent-mindedly on the sapphire pendant.

A soft knock on Katara's front door broke her trance, and she set the necklace down again and quietly made her way across the petite living area to the front door. _Who would come and bother me at an hour so early?_ She hoped it wasn't anyone that came bearing bad news or any urgencies that could force Katara to leave Ember Island so soon. Katara tried uselessly to smooth out her mangled and knotted hair before greeting her visitor, but her hair still hung messily around her face, and in some places, it even stood completely on end. She huffed, hoping whoever was on the other side of the door wasn't anyone important. Her hand reached out to the door handle, and with a soft click, it unlocked and she opened the quaint little door.

"Hello, Katara." Zuko stood before Katara, as tall and handsome as ever, and a small peep escaped Katara's lips. _He can't see me looking like this! _Zuko stood in the doorway, quite amused by her dumbstruck expression and unkempt hair.

"Uh, Zuko…Hi," Katara couldn't help but have a mortified expression. Her major bed head was completely unacceptable for others to see, and her house wasn't in the best shape for visitors, either. "Is there something I can help you with?" Katara lifted an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Well, it's about noon…" _Noon?! _Katara was shocked. _I can't believe I slept in so late! _Her mouth poped open a little more in suprise, but she waited patiently for Zuko to finish. "...and uh, I was wondering…" Zuko's eyes averted Katara's heavy gaze and his fingers nervously ran through his shaggy, raven-black hair. Katara knew that he wasn't really the best in social situations, but this was humiliating. "Well I wanted to know if you'd like to go have lunch today. Uh, with me, I mean..." His expression was even more anxious now. Katara could clearly tell that he was already setting himself up for disappointment. _Why would she ever go out with me? _Zuko thought as he read Katara's expression, her face looking at her feet while she chewed on her lip. _Last night was just a total fluke. She probably never wanted to kiss me anyways. I caught her by surprise and she just went along with it. _Zuko mentally slapped himself. _I feel like such an idiot for coming here! _

Katara was overjoyed that she was just asked out to lunch by Zuko, _her _Zuko, but was somewhat torn. She really didn't want to go out into public looking the way she did…but she wanted to spend as much time with Zuko as she possibly could. "I thought, since there was a new restaurant that opened up in town and I-"

Katara laughed at Zuko when he started rambling, and gave the Firelord a brilliant smile, cutting him off before he embarrassed himself further, and said enthusiastically, "Sure! But give me one minute to fix my hair." She closed the door in his face, a little rudely, but she knew that he wouldn't be too offended. Making a quick dash to the mirror, Katara brushed out her hair frantically, wishing her hair didn't take so long to cooperate. Finally, she ended up leaving most of her wavy, chocolate-brown hair in the usual top-knot and free flowing waves. She smiled at her reflection; her stomach felt a million butterflies as she anticipated another big moment in her life. _My first date with Zuko! _She was practically about to burst with excitement. _I hope this goes better than last night… _The thought made her feelings and expression sober up.

Katara opened the door again and stepped out, Zuko taking his own hand in hers. Side by side, they made their way into town.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? I'm sorry it's so short...it's one of thoes annoying transition chapters. But don't worry, the next one is going to be twice as long! And really juicy too ;)**

**Please review!!!!!! And thanks so much for everyone who has already reviewed, it means alot. It really keeps me motivated to see how so many people love my story!**

**(Btw-This chapter is dedicated to my friend Morgan, cus she helped me get off my lazy ass and get past that horrible writers block. Thanks Morgan!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. Its no fun to type with a broken finger! But anyways, I hope you like this chapter cus it's definatly my favorite so far. So yeah! Puh-leeeeeease do me a big favor and review! I just wanna know if I did a good enough job for ya'll :D **

* * *

Chapter 4

Zuko walked proudly on Main Street, with a new kind of confidence and elation bubbling within him. _Of _course _I'm happy…I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side today, _he mused, _and everyone gets to see it. _A wide smile spread across his face. Stealing a glance down at Katara, he couldn't help but feel his pulse rise and his heart quicken its pace. When Katara met his gaze he felt hopelessly lost in her eyes, a sea of matchless blue that somehow seemed to swallow him whole. She looked away, trying to hide her blush, and Zuko just affectionately squeezed her hand and looked straight ahead, holding his chin up.

The Main Street on Ember Island was quite a large marketplace, known for its stylish trinket shops and alluring vendors that were posted everywhere along the bustling main way. All of the tourists that clamored were awed by how fine and exquisite the Main Street was decorated, as well as how neat and charming the atmosphere was. The themes of rich scarlets, shimmering golds and burgundies were seen everywhere and worn by everyone, yet the scene stayed fresh and certainly nothing blended together boringly. By each of the humble and petite stores were oversized, rounded clay pots of flowers overflowing with the most exquisite fire lilies, while the masterfully crafted shop signs swayed non-chalantly in the breeze. The cobblestone brick streets were wide, clean and spacious, with many benches surrounding the prim foliage that was lined alongside of the street. The experienced vendors called out for attention to their carts and trinkets, though many of the people were captivated by the simple musicians that played to entertain-and for change-on the street corners.

The entire ambiance really cheered up Katara's already-lively mood. She walked next to Zuko, completely in sync with his stride. Her wide smile somehow faltered, however, as she saw the masses of people who completely stopped in their tracks. Almost everyone they had walked by was completely distracted by the sight of the Firelord, who obviously had an un-announced love affair with this water tribe woman. Some people just froze with their mouths agape, as though they've never seen anyone walk around holding hands before, and others had a judgmental scowl on their face and leaned to whisper venomous secrets to the people next to them. Katara began to glance around, becoming more and more aware of the frightening stares that were all pushed in her direction. She looked up to Zuko with a pleading look on her face. _What are we _doing _here? Can't you see that everyone is _staring _at us?! _However, she just began to become even more confused, and frustrated, when she saw the oblivious look Zuko had on his face. He was just walking along with a dopey smile, as if he did this every day and was totally used to it. Katara wondered for the millionth time what he could _possibly_ be thinking about at that moment.

"Okay, here we are…" Katara saw a larger-sized brick building, with a long streaming line of people that waited outside for their seat in this new and apparently well distinguished restaurant. "_The Autumn Tiger." _Katara scanned the crowed of people, most of which were staring and stealing glances at her, and she felt a sweat starting to break out on her forehead.

"You know Zuko, this place looks really busy…maybe we should just go find somewhere else to eat." She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face very well, but she also felt relieved. She wouldn't want to stand outside in the crowd of people for hours just to wait for their food…the longer she received the glares the more worried and self-conscious she got. Yes, she loved being with Zuko, but she couldn't understand why everyone had such a harsh reaction seeing her next to him.

Zuko's soft laugh cut completely cut through Katara's thoughts, and also made about ten more people stop what they were doing to turn and stare at them.

"You're forgetting that I'm the Firelord, Katara. I can eat wherever I want, whenever I want." He gave Katara an almost devilish smile and winked coyly. Katara pondered over this, wondering what he would do next. He led her to the front of the line, past all of the onlookers and those who were already waiting for their turn to eat, to the front entrance of the restaurant without breaking stride. Katara glanced over her shoulder to look at those who were still stuck waiting, but completely regretted it; Katara's large eyes got impossibly wider as the people behind them who had been glaring sneered and had a bitter look on their faces. One man even had the audacity to wave his fist in the air, shouting something incoherent at her. Katara nervously returned her glance ahead of her, with her head down, not daring to look back again.

Upon entering _The Autumn Tiger_, a small and petite hostess with long, raven hair who looked frazzled and very scattered, stopped her work immediately as she saw the Firelord waiting in her presence. Her large, dark, baby-like eyes widened in surprise and she ungracefully swooped down in an effort to bow. She couldn't have been any older than Katara, though she was shorter considerably shorter. The hostess had the same pale skin as Zuko and a thick braid behind her that reached the small of her back, though there were a few fly-aways that added to her hectic look.

"Firelord Zuko, what a surprise! We are all certainly humbled to serve you here at _The Autumn Tiger._" Her voice was high-pitched and she sounded rather strained, although she tried to be pleasant. Quickly straightening out her copper-colored apron, she added "Would you like a seat inside, or outside on the patio today?" She smiled half-way and looked directly into Zuko's eyes. Katara noticed how the hostess seemed to completely avoid looking at her. _What's wrong with me?! Oh no, is my hair all messed up again? _Katara's nerves increased even more, and now she chewed on her lip as she looked down at the floor, trying to smooth out her already-perfect hair.

"Outside would be nice, thank you." The Firelord smiled in her direction, trying to be polite.

"Right this way, please." The hostess nodded and turned to walk with a stiff and quickened pace towards the back of the restaurant. Katara was taken aback by the beauty and craftsmanship of this petite bistro, as the style of it was all very high-end and modern. The major themes of colors were mostly that of a modest orange, beige's, gold's, ivories, lemons and scarlet's. To the west side of the restaurant, were four very large bay windows, which had an exalted view of the ocean and over-crowded beach in the distance, and is also where many of the larger tables sat. To the east side was the collection of booths, which windows gave them a view of the precious shops and excited crowds that scattered along Main Street. Katara now understood why so many people had wished to dine here, as this placed seemed so exquisite, new and modern. Plus, it was so busy that there wasn't even a single table open. _Then where are _we _going to sit at?_ Katara was beginning to become sick of all the confusion swarming around her.

The young hostess led Zuko and Katara out to the west side of the restaurant, out a pair of admirable glass doors, and onto the patio, were very few people were seated at. The hostess seated the two in the corner of the patio area, in a rather intimate location, where there wasn't anyone to glare or disturb them while they ate. Katara purposely sat facing Zuko so her back was to the others, and where the ocean and rolling waves were to the side of her.

"Your server will be right with you." The hostess smiled at Zuko again and bowed, then hurriedly scampered away, leaving the two at peace.

"Wow, I had no idea it would be so busy here." Katara looked around again, noting how much more peaceful it was out there. The others seated outside mainly kept to themselves, which gave Katara a breath of relief.

"I've heard this place was quite good, it just opened recently." Zuko smiled at Katara again, making her stomach fill up with butterflies. A moment passed where neither of them said anything, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other's quiet company. "Thank you for coming to lunch with me, Katara. I really love spending time with you."

Katara could feel her face start to heat up again, her cheeks flushing a radiant color.

"Of course, Zuko…I like spending time with you, too." She bashfully smiled in return to Zuko's wide grin. Katara changed the subject, directing a scolding expression towards the Firelord. "So those were some pretty slick moves back there…cutting everyone in line." She raised her eyebrow questionably and crossed her arms over her chest.

Zuko chuckled lightly underneath his breath. He loved how she never strayed from her morals; always looking out for others to be sure they did the same.

"Yeah, I don't usually like to play that card…but I didn't want to keep you waiting forever." Zuko just didn't want to admit that he was showing off a little for her. _Well, it _would_ have been rude to keep Katara waiting when I could have done something about it._ He mentally frowned at the argument he was having with his inner-self.

Katara blushed again, this time a soft pink color, as she was a little bemused. She has never been treated as well by any other guy she had met, and she never wanted them too…_I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to look out for me, or do sweet things like this for me. _She shook her head and rolled her eyes jokingly. _But I have to admit…it _is_ pretty nice, and I suppose he was just trying to be thoughtful._ A smirk turned up on the corner of her lips.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that for me." Her smirk became more of a happy smile, trying to show Zuko that she still appreciated the thought.

An older, taller, more serious-looking waitress came by their table. Her short black hair was done up in a formal, tight bun and her expression was stern and seemed grim.

"Welcome, Firelord Zuko, to the _Autumn Tiger_," The waitress's humorless smile and narrowed eyes gave Katara an itchy feeling underneath her skin. _Why does she look so familiar?_ "My name is Sumi, and it is an honor to be your server this afternoon." Her flat tone didn't falter as she passed out two cups of steaming hot tea. "Our special today is the Sashimi Dish for Two, featuring fish caught fresh daily from the oceans surrounding Ember Island. It's a favored local dish." She then handed out two elegant menus to Zuko and Katara. "I will come by shortly for your order." Without hesitating, Sumi turned and walked away.

Zuko watched Sumi leave, feeling absolutely positive he'd seen her from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on it…but it defiantly felt like he knew her.

* * *

After a satisfying and memorable lunch, Zuko and Katara decided to part ways for a few hours, and then meet up again at the beach.

Katara didn't waste any time in returning home. She wanted to get away from crowds and glares that seemed to throw daggers her way. Slamming the front door shut behind her, she huffed and frowned angrily as she tromped to her bedroom. Falling face-first onto her bed, she grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face into it, biting her lip in frustration. _Why do they all hate me so much? I've never done anything wrong to them! I don't even _know _them! And Zuko didn't even do anything to stop it! _Katara's fist clenched the innocent pillow even harder, and she fumed silently for a while.

Taking a minute to relax and clear her head, Katara came to her senses. _Well I suppose it was wrong of me to blame Zuko for the way those people acted. He didn't even seem to notice. It's not his fault…I guess I was just being overly-sensitive about the whole situation._ Katara sat up and glanced out the window. She still had an hour or so before she had to meet up with Zuko again, and she still had to pick out what to wear.

* * *

"Hey Zuko! Over here!" Katara called out and waved across the beach to where Zuko was standing. It was still a few hours away from sunset, as the sun was still high above the clouds. The endless waves sparkled in the distance, little beams of light dancing off the water. A subtle breeze picked up, giving everything on the beach a refreshed sensation.

Zuko heard his name being called by Katara in her musical voice, something he just couldn't seem to get enough of. He jogged over to the water's edge, where Katara was standing ankle-deep in the ocean, and had been bending the waves into different shapes and forms. He was still awed by her appearance, and never understood how one woman could look so breathtaking in every outfit that she wore. Katara had on a small, one-piece backless swimsuit that was a deep red-purple color, almost like fine red wine, that accented her curvy hips and breasts perfectly. Over it was a loose, swanky red-and-gold slip cover that gracefully twirled with and emphasized her every motion. Zuko was beginning to feel underdressed-he was just wearing the usual dark burgundy-and-gold swim trunks and a robe that matched closely to Katara's.

Once Zuko was within arm's length, Katara leaned into him and gave him an adoring hug. Zuko took a minute to respond, but he hugged her back carefully, unable to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. Standing back from him, Katara giggled innocently with a huge smile on her face and started to blush as well…she didn't actually mean to hug Zuko. It just happened.

Fortunately for Katara, the beach was practically empty of spectators, leaving a long stretch of sand and ocean all for themselves. Zuko admired how the wind teased Katara's hair, and watched as she absentmindedly touched her bare wrist with her other hand as she looked away into the ocean. _Which reminds me…_

"So Katara..." Katara looked back at Zuko with curiosity. "I was wandering around Main Street today after you left," Katara's curiosity grew as Zuko reached into his front pocket. "And I saw this and thought it might be something you'd like." He opened his hand and presented Katara with an elegant bracelet.

Katara was stunned. _It's…it's just so…beautiful! _She mentally gushed. She wanted to look up from the precious gold band and thank Zuko, but she was frozen in place. The bracelet was decently sized, a small gold band, but in the center was a gleaming, exquisite water tribe insignia that matched closely to the one on her mother's necklace. On either side of the sapphire insignia were two petite, diamond-shaped gems that seemed to be of the same deep blue as her eyes.

Zuko laughed quietly under his breath. Katara's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger, and her dumbstruck expression was amusing. Knowing that Katara wouldn't stop gawking anytime soon, Zuko took the initiative to put the gold band on for her.

He lifted Katara's hand with his own and slipped on the gold band. When Katara's skin made contact with his own it left a slight tingling trail up his whole arm.

"How did you—where did—I can't believe—" Katara stuttered.

"I do believe that simple thank you would suffice." Zuko smirked, his tone completely teasing.

Katara stopped stuttering and gazed deeply into his golden eyes.

"Yes. Thank you, it's so beautiful." Leaning in quickly, Katara kissed Zuko lightly on the cheek. "I love it."

They both smiled slightly, their hearts both beating quickly and intensely. Zuko held both of Katara's hands affectionately. While Katara marveled at the tingle that went down her spine from Zuko's touch, she was completely mesmerized by his low, soft voice.

"Some say that Ember Island brings out the true person that's inside you and the feelings you have for others," Katara's beating heart seemed to stop and her breath failed her as Zuko used one finger to lift her chin up to meet his gaze—their lips were only inches away from one another. "I tend to agree with that."

Slowly, Zuko brought his lips down to Katara's for a slow, burning, passionate kiss that didn't seem to last nearly long enough.

In that moment, All of Katara's frustrations and worries simply evaporated. Nothing existed except for Zuko and herself, and the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing. She had never felt this way with anyone she had ever kissed. She didn't care if one or a thousand people were glaring horribly at her…it didn't matter. All she wanted was that moment of pure bliss to last forever.

* * *

Not even this dark room could confine the horrors that lay crumpled up within. Rough stones that couldn't be carved away jutted out into the cramped interior and the hard ground was just as back breaking to rest on. Light seemed to be completely non-existent in this place, as not a single ray of sunlight or candlelight was visible anywhere. There were only dark, suffocating shadows that surrounded the one to lie within its grasp. Although you would imagine this appalling and eerie place would be frigid, it was actually quite the opposite. You wouldn't need the light to be able to feel the steam that rose through the room as the temperature was blistering and the air sultry and humid.

A swift and firm but soft disturbance came from outside the room, just outside the confining cell walls. A soft glow of candle light reflected off the other cell walls and the equally suffocating hallway, presenting the bleak sound of footsteps that were followed by disturbed moans and chilling screeches for help.

The light and footsteps continued to make its way to the end of the hallway, which was more of a tunnel then a hallway at all, to the very last cell. It was the largest prison cell in the entire volcano, but it was still claustrophobic and cramped.

The sound of a key turned in the lock, and the one woman who dared enter the cell turned sharply to the furthest corner from the door. She knew that it was where evil lurked, but it was where she needed to be. She sought out revenge of one who seemed to be invincible, and if anyone would give her a satisfying dose of revenge, this was the person to help her. Besides…they needed her just as much as she needed them.

The woman set down a lantern next to her and she crouched on the floor, wiping away the beads of sweat that collected on her forehead. If she weren't under such stressful conditions, she would have already complained about the blazing heat and how uncomfortable she was and how sick she was of feeling so blind in this dark. But she held her tongue, as she knew this conversation would have to be quick.

"You would never believe what I saw today. I'm sure that you will be very, very pleased." A cunning grin turned up on her dull, flat lips.

A menacing voice came quietly from the darkest corner in the room.

"Oh? And what would that be?" A small movement came from the corner, and the faintest sound of rumpling clothes as the other woman in the corner sat up from her resting position.

"I do believe that we've found a very easy way to be rid of him. I've found what we can so easily take away from him that will leave him completely _ruined_," Her cunning grin turned into that of an evil, full blown smirk. A quick, whisper-like laugh escaped her lips, absolutely sure she had her listener's attention. "Although I was almost caught in the process." Her smirk faded slightly and she took the time to chip dirt away from her finger nail before continuing.

A low growl sounded from the second lady, a sharp sneer directed in the other's way. "Just tell me what you saw!"

The woman just shrugged. "He's…he's in love." A biting jealousy tore through her and threatened to ruin her composure. In a put-on, bored tone, she added flatly "With that stupid water-tribe peasant."

A short moment of stunned silence weighed over the room, though it was quickly replaced with excitement and brewing evil thoughts.

"You're sure? Absolutely positive?" A cackle rose through the room, sending chills up the woman's spine. "Well, then…You've really outdone yourself, Mai."

Mai had a pleased smile on her face.

"Of course, Azula. I'll do anything to get my rightful revenge. And I trust you'll deliver it swiftly?" A thousand thoughts and images flashed through Mai's devious mind from cutting Katara with her daggers to the devastated look on Zuko's face she so desperately wished to see.

"We can't rush these things, Mai." Although Mai was devious, she wasn't nearly as cunning and malicious as Azula. "Now…tell me what you saw."

* * *

**Woah, didn't see that coming, did you? Haha well yeah you prolly did so nevermind. :D**

**Anyways, this chapter was really fun to write out, and I hope you enjoyed it! I especially loved writing about Main Street, because it's inspired by the Pearl Street Mall here in Colorado that I absolutly love, and The Autumn Tiger was inspired by the Cheesecake Factory that's also out there in Pearl Street. (yuuuum cheesecake) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! The best part about writing is getting the comments from your readers. And I can't say thanks enough to everyone who has already commented/reviewed!**

**Btw-I just want to make this clear. I know how I mention that "The next chapter is going to be juicy" or "filled with lots of zutara yummy-ness" alot, but this is just a fluff story. I will never write (in detail) about Zuko and Katara's romance that goes beyond kisses and hugs. So if you're just reading this story in hopes to catch a glimpse of porn-on-paper, then this story isn't for you, and it's weird that you'd even just read stories for that reason alone. **

**So with that being said----Adios until the next chapter!! Thanks so much for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG YES! Finally!!! Chapter 5 is HERE! Ugh im so sorry you guys I ment to get this chapter out hell of alot sooner...Ah, well, it's here now so yay! Oh yeah, and I posted the first chapter of a new short story so go check that out too! **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a good one fo sho!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mai, wearing her distinct dark robes and the famous scowl spread across her pale lips, took long and important strides down the Main Street of Ember Island. She held a blood red parasol with a frail hand, walked with her chin up, her narrowed eyes glaring at everyone who dared to stare in her direction. The aristocratic woman walked like someone that had an important mission to accomplish--and indeed she did. She was making her way to _The Autumn Tiger_ for some important business.

It seemed to be another busy day at _The Autumn Tiger_, yet it wasn't as over-crowded as usual. Mai walked in the entrance, with a tall and straight posture, and handed her parasol to the man taking coats without a word. She looked regal and poised- secretly hoping she would deter anyone from approaching her. She couldn't be held up today.

Walking straight up to the host's podium, Mai looked down on the short hostess and glared directly into her wide, nervous eyes. Summoning up power in her voice, which usually sounded bored and monotone, she spoke:

"I'm here to meet with Sumi." A small peep escaped from the hostess, and her eyes widened that much more. Mai's jaw clenched. _This stupid girl is wasting my time!_ Through her teeth she growled, "You know Sumi, right? A woman who works here? Tall, long hair, looks like me?" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Oh yes, yes of course, miss. Right this way." Mai followed the frantic hostess through the restaurant at her usual leisurely pace, until she was lead to a private dining area in the back. The hostess curtsied and rushed away. _They need to hire someone else for that job._ Mai scowled in the girl's direction. _What could possibly have her so keyed-up anyways?_ Mai shrugged her angled shoulders. Though she was sitting alone at a small, wooden table, she knew that she wouldn't have to wait much longer before someone would show up to accompany her.

As if on cue, a tall, lithe figure came from behind the corner and came to sit and join Mai at the table.

"Mai, it's quite lovely to see you again." Sumi smiled dully and straightened her polished outfit as she sat.

"It's quite lovely to see you as well, Aunt Sumi." Mai greeted her aunt with equal enthusiasm. Even though she didn't show it, Mai absolutely adored her aunt. They were alike in every way…they could be sisters, if Sumi weren't so old. "Thank you for letting me come stay and visit you. It's been too long." Mai's faint smile disappeared. It really _had _been too long…Mai hadn't been in touch with her aunt since her family first moved to Omashu, and since Sumi and Mai's mother didn't get along, they never visited each other. However, Mai did feel a little guilty about visiting her aunt now--she was just using Sumi to get what she wanted.

"Of course, Mai. It really has been a while, hasn't it?" Sumi took a long sip of her tea before continuing in a lifeless tone. "So tell me. How has the family been?"

Mai and Sumi talked for a few hours more, catching up on old times, and really opening up…well, to Mai it was opening up. Talking about her family and the past issues was something she could never do with anybody else. Although she was somewhat grateful for her aunt's hospitality, she really was needed elsewhere. Upon exiting _The Autumn Tiger_, she snatched back her parasol from the man politely holding it and slid out the entrance gracefully.

* * *

Approaching the end of Main Street, where more of the shady back-roads and small, run-down houses were located, Mai eyed the obscured, dirty trail that led away from the main cobblestone road and forked off towards the volcano. She looked behind her back to make sure no one was watching, and silently slipped down the path, completely out of sight by the few wandering bystanders. The path was meant to be hidden, so of course the terrain was rugged and steep. Sometimes it seemed the path was so narrow and obstructed that it just completely disappeared. Mai scowled, remembering the first time she tried to find her way to The Tunnels. In numerous places she had gotten lost, and her long robes were torn from the monsterous thorns that over-crowded this area of the jungle. However, she was now slightly more prepared for what lay ahead, and used her delicate parasol to whack away the branches, vines, thorns and small animals that got in her way. Though the parasol ripped and got caught in the thickets a few times, Mai didn't seem to care either way. She could buy a new one any other time.

_Ugh! These shoes were _NOT _meant for hiking! _Mai snarled at the low-lying branch that snagged the heel of her slipper-like shoes, almost causing her to fall. So she did what any sane person would do—stomp the branch into a pulp and laugh at its destruction. _Serves you right. _Mai stuck out her tongue and quickly felt ashamed after realizing what she was doing. _This stupid heat is making me crazy! _She wiped the sweat off her forehead and crawled up a particularly steep edge of the volcano top._ And to think that I have to trudge up this gods-forsaken volcano in the dirt and insufferable heat, when I could be back at home in Omashu! _All Mai really wanted was to order servants to bring her fresh pineapple juice with plenty of ice while she lounged on her comfy sofa. Although she had never liked her home and how boring it was there in Omashu, to sprawl out in luxury with a cold drink in her hand seemed like the royal treatment. _And that's nothing less than what I deserve. So why am I even doing this?! _Her eyes squinted at the amount of sunlight that came pouring through an opening of foliage that she passed by.

She huffed silently and her eyes began stinging with unwelcome, angry tears. _All because of stupid Zuko. It's all his fault I have to do this! After all he said to me, told me that he loved me, when really it was just a lie!_ Mai took a minute to rest against an enormous boulder that was conveniently shaped like a lop-sided bench and cupped her long face with her bony fingers. _It's his entire fault. His entire fault that I have to go through this. It's his entire fault that I have to go through this pain! _She clenched her fists and ground her teeth together in a fume of rage. She was on the verge of a fit until she reminded herself _why _she was going through all this trouble in the first place. _It's his fault that I had to go through this pain. It's his fault that he actually made me cry! But he's going to get what he deserves soon enough._ An evil smirk spread across her pale face. So with that in mind, she set forth with a new determination until she reached the entrance to The Tunnels.

Mai took a shallow breath before knocking quietly on the hidden metal door. A small section of it slid open to reveal a pair of narrowed, golden eyes staring back at her. The man looked her up and down, asking what business she had here.

"My name is Mai, I've been sent here by order of the Warden to check on one of the prisoners." Mai addressed the man in a boring but important tone. For a while the guard didn't speak. "Let me in, or would you rather have the Firelord's wrath placed upon you for not following direct orders?" Mai seethed at the word 'Firelord', but hoped that her voice would mask her direct lie about 'direct orders'.

The guard's eyes narrowed slightly before he gave in and slid the metal door open to let the lithe woman inside.

She stood in a small room, with marble flooring and tall, ancient pillars surrounding different entrances to the array of different Tunnels. It took a minute for Mai's eyes to adjust from the bright sunlight outside to the dark room filled with only candlelight. Before the guards who stood behind her at the entrance could question her further, Mai left the tattered parasol behind and took quick and light steps towards the darkest tunnel and disappeared from sight.

Mai recalled the last time she had left the small room and all the noticeable changes about The Tunnels. First, the marble floors disappear completely and turn into a rough stone that seemed to be chiseled away from the volcano's original rock. Second, the air gets profoundly denser and much warmer. Third, the tunnels all get much, much darker—only a few torches are spaced sparingly along the uneven walls.

Azula's cell was very hard to reach. The pathway that lead to the few chambers spaced about in this tunnel was extremely narrow, jagged, and didn't appear to be safe at all to cross. On one side stood a protruding cliff face that sometimes pushed you farther out to the other side of the pathway…though if you get pushed out too far, you're bound to lose your footing and fall into the river of flowing magma that gushed below. The entire walkway was designed very well to keep prisoners in, for the only way of navigating the path is by walking very slowly, and for keeping people without important business there out. Who would want to risk their lives walking a razor-like pathway for no reason?

Mai stepped onto the path, her nose crinkling. It smelled horribly like sulfur in a way that was so overwhelming, her eyes watered and her head spun. She braced herself on the cliff face until she was used to the thick, humid air and the dizzying smell, then continued onward to Azula's vault-like prison cell.

Azula heard the light footsteps in the hallway approach her. She knew it couldn't have been any of the guards—they were like Wolfbats; they always traveled in packs. Azula's face contorted into somewhat of a grin. She knew Mai was coming, and she was more than excited to share her devious plan with her.

Mai approached the cell as quietly as possible. She didn't want to get caught talking with Azula—if she were to get caught, the guards would know they are up to no good. She extracted a small, plain brass key from her long sleeves and opened the lock. Sliding into the vault carefully, she crouched down and uttered a quick greeting.

"Azula." She nodded her head politely.

"Mai." Azula nodded her head in return.

"I assume you've called me here to carry out a task for you?" Mai was becoming impatient. She just wanted the plan to be accomplished already—she needed to know that she would get her well-deserved revenge on the one who stole and broke her heart.

"Mai, do you remember the first time you met me here?" Azula assumed her devious and cunning voice, sat up straight, summoning up respect and strength even in this hell hold.

Mai remembered very clearly the first time she met Azula here. The fear that gripped her, the awful hole of guilt and hate that ate away at her. She nodded, almost becoming consumed by her own thoughts.

"When you wanted me to spy for you, right?" Mai looked down at her feet, trying to fake a bored tone when the nerves were really starting to take over.

Azula's quiet but menacing laugh echoed through the small chamber.

"Yes. Now, I will need you to do much, much more than that." And with that being said, even more devilish laughter erupted from her sick and callus self.

* * *

If Zuko didn't know better, he would have thought that he died and went to the Spirit World. Here he was again, in complete bliss, spending yet another day at the beach, with the most mesmerizing and beautiful girl he had ever met; and things couldn't be going better. The breeze picked up, stirring up a salty, fresh sent in the air and made the palm trees sway lazily. The waves lapped up continuously on the shore, refreshing and breathtakingly blue as always.

Katara sighed and subconsciously scooted closer to Zuko's warm chest. They were lying in the hot sand, Katara dozing off while tucked under his arm, just enjoying the peaceful day in each other's quiet company.

Yep, everything had been going very smoothly for the two. The times were great…little did they know how much they would soon miss it.

* * *

"Aaah!" Zuko yelled loudly and flew into an upright position. Once he realized that he had been dreaming, dreaming of a nightmare, he tried to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat before analyzing what had just happened.

He tried to go back to sleep and calm himself, but all he could think of was that horrible dream. It replayed itself over and over every time he shut his eyelids, giving him horrific thoughts that made chills run up his spine. He couldn't get the scenes out of his head…just the fact that he had a nightmare at all was scary. He never had nightmares anymore; he had them frequently while he was banished and the night before he had last faced Azula. But that was a long time ago. He couldn't decide what to do. He couldn't go back to sleep, and he couldn't talk to anyone about it…._Or can I?_ Zuko slid out of bed quietly, and silently moved down the hallway into his make-shift study room that used to be his mother's bedroom way back when his family visited frequently.

His bare chest and forehead was still sweaty from the anxiety of the dream, and although his hair was usually stylishly tousled, it now just looked tangled and messy. Trying hard not to trip over his too-long red sweats, Zuko entered his mother's old bedroom. It still smelled like her for the most part; like sweet roses. Yet somehow the stingy air masked the smell with a musky and stale odor. But that wasn't the only thing that was left of her. There were constant reminders everywhere: the portraits that hung on the walls, the soft pink bedspread, and the whole girlish yet regal style of the bedroom. Zuko used this room as his private study. He ordered his servants to place a desk and some quills there as well as a few reference books, but other than that, nothing had been changed in the room since it was abandoned.

Zuko sighed for the millionth time it seemed. Sitting down at the antique work space, he grabbed some parchment from the dusty drawers, and a shallow bowl of ink, and began to write a much-needed message to his Uncle.

_Greetings Uncle,_

_I'm glad to inform you that everything is going very well here on Ember Island. I am still getting work done and attending the occasional meetings, but other than that this entire vacation is going stress-free. _

_I'd also like to tell you a little secret—though I'm not sure you'll be able to keep it—it seems as though the lovely Katara and I are in a relationship. However, I don't want this to become public yet, because I'm not yet sure how our country would react to such an "ordeal" if they think that a water tribe woman would have the chance to become Fire Lady. I'm not saying that's not a possibility, but there is already so much change going on for the world, mostly the Fire Nation, and most of them are not happy about the changes. It surprises me how many of our citizens were in favor of Ozai's rule. Either way, they are having a hard time adjusting to this new view they must have of the rest of the world._

_I tell you this because I am worried that announcing this news of my relationship with Katara to the Nation would send the citizens over the edge. I don't want any riots to break out, or to have any extra fear of being overthrown. Having a woman not of Fire Nation blood as a Fire Lady has never been done before, and even though we are no were near close that point in our relationship, I do fear for Katara's well-being and safety. The other day we were walking hand in hand down Main Street, and everyone had been staring. Not at me; at her. You should have been there; they were practically giving her death glares!_

_You see, I'm not sure if my mind is playing tricks on me or if Katara really _is _in serious danger. I had a dream last night. Well, it was actually more of a nightmare. The entire scene between Azula and I during the Agni Kai was replayed, but after Katara had healed me and I awoke, she gave me the most angelic smile and faded away. Just…disappeared. Normally I wouldn't think anything of this. But it doesn't make any sense, and I just feel the urge to tell you about it. _

_But I digress. I do not mean to trouble you with this news, and I would only bring this to your attention if it was needed. I was hoping for your help, any kind of insight, what you think it could mean, that would be nice. Thank you so much, Uncle, and I hope you're having an excellent time in Ba Sing Se and I hope business is going well for you._

_I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Your nephew_

* * *

The sound of fast-paced footsteps echoed down the narrow corridor. Azula waited anxiously—though she didn't show it—for Mai to arrive again. The plan was going to be put into action soon enough, and it was hard to contain the thrilling excitement of the idea. This was the last step before the action came...the last step in the plan before getting a sweet taste of blood and delicious revenge.

The sound of Mai's footsteps sounded much more urgent than usual. She opened the cell's door slowly, but her eyes were wide and the rolled-up piece of parchment was clutched in her hands so tightly her knuckles looked like they were about to pop out of her skin.

"It worked. The plan worked, Azula." Disbelief clouded Mai's voice. Unraveling the parchment, she revealed a letter.

A letter scrolled in Zuko's handwriting. The one that was addressed to Iroh.

"Now…I think you know what we do next, Mai."

* * *

**Oooh, the suspense! Yup yup it's another cliff-hanger. No suprise! Alright well I hope you liked it. I'm going to start working on Chapter 6 right away!!!!!**

**Love you guys! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!**

**-MissMouseIsModest-**


End file.
